Location Profile
NOTE: Though the revisions of the profile template have been concluded, it is still better to avoid making new profiles until the rest have been adjusted to the new format. FOLLOW UP: For those who makes their own profiles but have not completed them yet for any sort of reason, please run it by me (CNBA3) or any other admins why it is not finished and we will help out in finishing them, but we can't do everything alone without your help, not all of us are well verse in certain franchises, so we need your help in editing, adding and revising Enter brief intro here, with the name of the location and/or verse in bold (if the location is from a fictional verse). Summary Enter in brief summary of the Location, describe it's history, and/or how it was made (naturally/man-made). Environment Write down what the Environment is like in said location (Or not if it is an actual environment profile (Desert/Tropic Forest/Temperate Forest/Grassland/Arctic/etc)),, as well as describe what the weather, seasons, time span for the location, if there is night/day. If it is not an environmental location, tell what it is, a city, a town, etc.? Describe what the design of the station/ship/vehicle/fortress is, this includes, propulsion, hull, armament, fortifications, etc.. Below are the sections required to describe each of the locations, each with their own specific details. (This is mostly for Planetary locations and below) |-|Universe= Summary |-|Galaxy= Summary Notable Locations |-|System= Summary Notable Locations |-|Planets/Moons/Planetoids= Landscape/Biome/Climate Weather/Temperature Seasons |-|Landscapes= This can be covered in nations, continents, parks, valleys, etc.. Landscape/Biome Weather/Temperature Seasons |-|Settlement= Weather/Temperature Architecture Landscape/Biome |-|Facility/Compound= Weather/Temperature Compositions (Buildings, roads, rivers, fields, etc) Landscape/Biome |-|Building= Exterior Design list the design, architecture, estimated size, etc. Interior Design list the design, rooms, hallways, levels, etc.. Weather/Landscape optionally, if it is located in a particular location where the building is effected by weather or landscape |-|Ship/Vehicle/Station= Hall/Physical Characteristics Propulsion Armaments (if any) Powers/Skills List any form of powers or abilities that the vehicles/stations have, you can find the list here. Stats List The vehicle/Stations' existing stats here that are calced or discussed. Ex: DC: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Durability: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Speed: Supersonic: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Subsonic: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Note: In most cases durability and DC is the same because of said individual can withstand said output of their own DC. *Note: this maybe subject to change if describing a fictional location. Notable Locations *If talking about Star Systems, Describe the notable locations one said systems, (Planets/Suns/Asteroid Belts/etc.) *If talking about Planets, Describe the notable locations one said planet, (Nations/Settlements/Landscapes/Bodies of water/etc.) *If talking about Continents, Describe the notable locations one said continents, (Landscapes/Nations/Settlements/bodies of water/ etc.) *If talking about Nations, Describe the notable locations one said nations, (Landscapes/Provinces/Settlements/bodies of water/ etc.) *If talking about Settlements, Describe the notable locations one said settlements, (Areas/Buildings/Neighborhoods/Districts/etc.) *If talking about buildings, Describe the notable locations one said buildings, (Rooms/Halls/Corridors/Courtyards/Grounds/etc.) Locations Types The profiles can be describes in the following ways *Galaxies *Star/Solar Systems *Planets *Continents *Landscape types *Nations *Cities *Bases/Facilities *Stations *Ships/Vehicles *Large Buildings *Small Buildings Examples Universe *Universe (Real Life) Galaxy *Milky Way Galaxy System *Solar System Planets * Earth Countries * United States (Country) Cities * Washington D.C. Vehicles/Ships/Station * Dreadnaught (Destiny) * Death Star Inhabitants Describe what are the major and/or minor inhabitants are (they can be the animals that roam the planet but list a few notable species) *Describe who controls said locations. NOTE: The sections for System, Galaxy and Universe are likely to be edited in the future for better organization. Powers/Abilities (Optional) If the particular region, vehicle and location being created possesses some known abilities or powers, list them here, or any form of power that is natural or pre-existing that are not natural weather phenomenon, please list them as well. For Vehicles/Ships/Stations, this can be listed under their Armaments section. NOTE For Vehicles/Ships/Stations, they can act as both Units type for a faction and a location, provided that they are large enough for any particular battle between armies of two or more factions. Look above at Vehicle/Ship/Station Examples. Category:Profile Category:Information Category:Location